


The Lens

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hogwarts365, F/M, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin knew the value of photographs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.
> 
> This is a valiant attempt to try to get back into writing fic that I wrote pretty quickly. That being said, it is probably pretty flawed. Enjoy!

Remus Lupin knew the value of photographs. He had inherited his love of photos from his mother and always liked the frozen Muggle ones that she liked to take. Usually, he used a Wizarding camera, if only because he didn't need a dark room to develop the film at school.

There were few pictures of Remus, who was always behind the camera. He took silly pictures of Peter, always in the most awkward of positions. He took pictures of James, playing Quidditch when he thought that he looked cool, but also on the ground, where Remus thought that he looked like his friend. James stole his camera to take secret pictures of Lily - a fact that Remus found both creepy and somehow adorable. When they finally got together, Remus captured them in their own world by the Great Lake, getting married, painting Harry's nursery, always together.

Remus' favorite subject was Sirius. He had entire albums of him. Though he loved every picture, he had two favorites.

The first was of Sirius sitting underneath a tree by the Great Lake. He wasn't looking at Remus or the camera, but across the lake, a far-off expression on his face. Few got to see a pensive Sirius and Remus knew that it was a gift to see him like that.

The second had Remus in it as well. On their first date, Sirius had told him that he wanted a picture with Remus, snagging his camera from his hands. They had gotten close together, arms around each other. They had pressed their cheeks, red from the cold and love together. The two boys had smiled widely that day and the world had never seemed brighter.

When the War hit, Remus still managed to capture the happier moments, but those became rarer and rarer as time went on. He did take a picture of all of them, on Harry's first birthday, their last happy day. Remus carried it with him wherever he went. Though it hurt to look at the final flickering of youth that he had captured that day, Remus always did. It was a broken family, but it was his, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
